danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 46 (W)
is the forty-sixth episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 19th December 2012. Summary Doctor Yamano reveals the reason behind the development of the AX-000 to the team. According to Junichiro, the AX-00 he gave to Ban was just a simplified version of the AX-000, which Ban recollects the memories of when Rina first gave him the briefcase containing it. Asuka is immediately confused when Junichirou brought up the Innovators, shocked that Jin was a part of the organization, and gets confused once Yuuya admitted he was once a part of the organization as well. A flashback shows Junichiro, Rina, Takuya, and Lex attempting to create the Eteneral Cyber that resulted in another failure, and that became her decision to convince Junichirou to enter the Neo Technology Summit, not knowing about the events about the Innovators until the revelations from episode seven play out as that did. Rina had apologized to Professor Yamano for pushing him to attend, with her motivations at the time being to prevent the world from risking using its natural resources, forcing the starving nations to seek out global war, with the Eternal Cyber's completion being the solution to the world's problems. Kaidou walks in with Eiji, curious about Junichirou's decision, blackmailing him with Ban's safety on the line. Eiji offers Junichirou any needs and benefits during his stay. Ban is completely surprised upon hearing part of the motivation that caused his father to disappear. Hiro also asks about Yagami being a former member, to which Junichirou admits he and Rina were manipulated and forced to by Yoshimitsu's words. Junichirou continued to develop AX-000 with the Eternal Cycler containing more possibilities than he thought was possible, enlightened by its potential but frightened if it fell into the wrong hands. Rina however, overhead Kaidou's true ambitions, to use the Eternal Cycler and take control of the world through political and corrupt means. When Junichirou hears about it, the two realized the issues with stopping the Cycler's production, and decided to hide the blueprints for the Eternal Cycler in the platinum capsule and encase it in the AX-00, asking her to deliver it to Ban with the message she told him in the beginning of the story, "In this lies both the hope and despair of humankind". I'm leaving it in your hands. Choosing to stay, he focused on staying behind, harshly choosing to delete AX-000's data. Upon Haruka's advice, they then conclude that they must get the blueprint for the AX-000 which is hidden in the old Innovator base. Their plan gets interrupted when they get a report about a power station in Indonesia under attack by ghost jacked LBXs. The team splits into two with Hiro, Jessica, Ran, Asuka and Cobra going to Indonesia to quell the rebellion, and Ban, Ami, Kazuya, Jin, Yagami and Doctor Yamano going to the Innovator base. Junichirou continued to develop AX-000 with the Eternal Cycler containing more possibilities than he thought was possible, enlightened by its potential but frightened if it fell into the wrong hands. Rina however, overhead Kaidou's true ambitions, to use the Eternal Cycler and take control of the world through political and corrupt means. When Junichirou hears about it, the two realized the issues with stopping the Cycler's production, and decided to hide the blueprints for the Eternal Cycler in the platinum capsule and encase it in the AX-00, asking her to deliver it to Ban with the message she told him in the beginning of the story, "In this lies both the hope and despair of humankind". I'm leaving it in your hands. Choosing to stay, he focused on staying behind, harashly choosing to delete AX-000's data. Haruka, after hearing about Junichirou's past with the Innovators and deleting AX-000's data, realizes that the blueprints should have traces of it located in the server, since previously erased data can ultimately be recovered. And she has the knowledge and ability to restore them. Trivia * The opening changes from 2 Spirits to Telepathy. Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes